<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ad astra by rAdiantOrdam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034322">ad astra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAdiantOrdam/pseuds/rAdiantOrdam'>rAdiantOrdam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Driving, F/M, Homesickness, Outer Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rAdiantOrdam/pseuds/rAdiantOrdam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars. Ryan has been lost there too. Somewhere in that abyss and glitter; bigger, darker, scarier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Kowalski/Ryan Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ad astra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan is lost. </p><p>It’s unusual. She shouldn’t be. Ryan drives a lot, knows her routes north to south, east to west. But it is 5AM in Illinois (maybe Wisconsin); the roads and trees look different in the dark and the world doesn’t look like the world. Ryan cannot get back home. </p><p>The radio turns to static noise. She presses a few buttons, scans through foreign stations: 60’s rock, overseas news, “throwback” playlists and advertising. Nothing from Lake Zurich. Ryan knows she is far from home. </p><p>She’d left her GPS somewhere. Ryan looks up at the sky and sees the stars - they can bring her home. </p><p>The stars. Ryan has been lost there too. Somewhere in that abyss and glitter; bigger, darker, scarier.</p><p>Space.</p><p>It is very vast. Very very vast - this world is just a tiny dot in it. </p><p>Ryan remembers space. She remembers the satellites, tethers and suits. How Earth looked and the sunlight on the moon. She remembers Matt, his hearty voice and hearty laugh. Matt is still up there, she is down here. </p><p>Ryan remembers space. </p><p>Ryan remembers she missed earth. Its land and peaks, skies and seas. Ryan missed earth, Ryan missed home. But she’s returned, now driving somewhere and getting lost. Ryan is lost but she is home. </p><p>It is 6AM in Illinois (maybe Wisconsin); the roads and trees look less different at dusk and the world looks a little more like the world. The stars disappear and she can see the tip of the sun over Lake Michigan. Ryan is lost but she is home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>